


Let's Get Married

by hopefilledlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlove/pseuds/hopefilledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation!Modern!AU</p>
<p>Eren meets Levi & Hanji again after reincarnating and they decide to eat at a cafe.</p>
<p>Mild OOC/Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my adorable twitter friend @kurroru

"Marry me."

Eren choked on his water, spilling it on his uniform. Levi folded his arms, stared quietly at Eren and Hanji beamed, imaginary sparkles sparkling in the background as she dropped her utensils onto the table.

The question- no, proposal, came all of a sudden. Eren had just met Levi and Hanji again for the first time ever after reincarnating. You could say that it was a coincidence, for Eren would had never stepped into this part of the town if he weren't looking for Armin who've just moved here. They met on the road, Levi being the first to notice Eren who was wandering around. He grabbed the younger man with inhuman strength, just as strong as Eren remembered him to be, and said, "Eren Jeager." 

Perhaps it was on instinct, Eren recognised Levi's voice and saluted with a perfect posture, "Sir!" Hanji, clad in a lab suit like the one Levi was wearing, ran towards them afterwards, complaining that Levi had dropped his work bag when he had seen a glimpse of the teen. Adding to Levi's embarrassment, Hanji whined to Eren who was feeling cold sweat dripping down his head, "he always does this whenever he sees someone who looks like you!" Thankfully, Hanji was saved from Levi by Eren's growling stomach and they decided to head to a nearby cafe for dinner. Just when they've only settled down and startled eating dinner, Levi dropped the bomb. 

Eren couldn't believe his ears as he immediately set his cup down, taking the tissues provided to their table and started wiping on his uniform. Is this a new form of his bad sense of humour? Eren thought as he dared not to look up to the older man. Hanji cheered loudly, a tad too loudly, that the waitresses and other customers turned to look at the commotion. "Woo! Congratulations! When will you guys be having your first born?" Hanji grinned, elbowing Levi who sat beside her who continued to slip tea calmly. 

"Ha-Hanji-san!" Eren said, flustered. He held onto the used tissues, using them as a support for him to gather courage to look up at the older duo. "Don't joke around!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Levi said, his usual impassive expression on. 

But you make that face even when you're making crude poop jokes! Eren yelled mentally and saluted again on instinct, "no, sir!" 

"And stop saluting me." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"..."

Then, Hanji poked at Levi's shoulder with a wide grin, "but Levi, I don't see a diamond ring anywhere?" Levi narrowed his eyes and slapped her hand away, the latter pouting. 

"Who knew that we'd meet the brat today anyway? Tsk."

"Ooh but I thought you carried it everywhere? Especially when you began your 'Eren search'." Hanji said, the grin still plastered on her face. Levi felt the corner of his cheek twitch and he glared murderously at Hanji. Getting the hint, Hanji gulped and instantly made a zipping motion at her mouth. Then, she turned to smile at Eren who forced a small smile in return.

"But even if this wasn't a joke, I'm still a minor, you know." Eren said, pointing at his school blazer, which was still mildly wet from the water previously. Levi looked as if he had only just realise it and grumbled about how he should just overthrow the government and make a new law for minors to marry. Hanji laughed inaudibly, clutching her stomach at this. 

They then continued on with their dinner, not. Hanji had next moved into the seat beside Eren beaming mischievously. Levi glared at the woman, making a slicing motion at his neck as a warning to her but that only made her smile wider. Eren blinked curiously and she leaned into his ear, "you know, Levi was so heart-broken when you died. He cried for you!"

Eren's mouth dropped. Levi? Hunanity's strongest soldier, Levi crying for him? Levi, who has never shown a drop of tear to him even when his team died? Eren felt his face redden. It wasn't long before Levi pulled Hanji away from Eren and dragged her back to her original seat. "Eat your shit and stop telling the brat rubbish."

"But it's the truth-" 

Levi held the knife Hanji was using for her steak at her and she instantly closed her mouth with a gulp. Cold sweat ran down her face and she cracked a small smile, holding both hands up in a surrender pose. Levi, however, was told off by one of the waitresses who saw their 'friendly little quarrel'. Their dinner ended up with a very grumpy Levi and smiley but silent Hanji. Eren couldn't help but feel that fate had chose the wrong timing for them to meet.

When Hanji left the both of them alone to go to the ladies before they end their night, Eren said, "but you know, I loved you too, Corporal." He blushed, shyly eyeing the dumbfounded man who stared at him.

"Let's get married-"

"No."


End file.
